Freedom Revolver
Not to be confused with the Revolver. For its Dual Counterpart see Dual Freedom Revolver. (through 2015 Fans' Choice Pack) • Tier 4 of Week 1 of the Mexican Fiesta 2 (Event) • Tier 1 of the Fastest Gunslinger (Event) • (through the Outlaw Pack) • (through the Black Friday Megapack 2016) • throughout Mexican Fiesta 3 • throughout Mexico vs. Zombies |Damage? = 2 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 6 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Handgun / MX Weapon |currency = paid|tag = MX}} sr1.png|Freedom Revolver In Menu. sr2.png|Freedom Revolver Equipped View. sr3.png|Freedom Revolver Equipped. imagemanb.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (1) imageqwac.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (2) The Freedom Revolver is a Handgun that was first introduced in the Mexican Fiesta Update. It has decent Damage, great Range, great Accuracy and excellent Agility. Strategy The Freedom Revolver is a unique variant of the Revolver, having a larger effective range than it. Despite this, it sacrifices its rate of fire, Accuracy and a bit of Damage for this benefit. This means that it takes 4 shot to kill someone (3 if close against an unarmored target) and occasionally missed shots will occur at mid-range. Due to its low Damage, it is slightly ineffective for close range and sometimes mid-range due to damage drop off and its low Accuracy. Using the Freedom Revolver is the same as if you're using the Revolver except it is slower to kill with it. When battling face-to-face, use its high Agility strafe at your enemy to make them miss and circle around close-ranged players to confuse them while firing. Since it has a pretty far Range, make sure you are at a safe spot and snipe players at a mid/long range under cover. If you're unsatisfied with its Damage, a solution for it is to wear either the Veteran Técnico Mask which can be obtained from the Mexican Fiesta Event or bundle. This head will make it a 3-shot kill weapon at short-mid range due to its 15% damage boost to MX weapons, but 4 or more beyond that range. Another head armor that can increase the damage further is from the Black Charro Gear bundle, the Black Charro Mask, or the Freedom Soldier Hat, both can increase its damage by 50%. If combined with the appropriate head, this weapon can outclass the Revolver. You can also use Freedom Soldier pants to increase its fire rate by 25% and you can make the fire rate, even more, quicker by using the black beret body up to 50% in total. Analysis 'Advantages' *Long effective Range. *Excellent Agility. *Fast reload speed. *Damage and other abilities can buffed by using the MX masks and Black Beret Kit/Outlaw Pack. 'Disadvantages' *Slow fire rate. *Low damage, taking 3-5 shots to take down an enemy. *Low ammo capacity. *Slightly inaccurate at mid-range and close quarters. *Its damage can be fully neutralized using the Straw Hat or Veteran Rudo Mask, Brazilian Warrior Vest, and White Cotton Pants (20% or 25% + 60% + 20% = 100% or 105%). Trivia *The Freedom Revolver used to have the same preview animation with Airsoft SMG and the Revolver, before it got changed to the Hunter Handgun animation. *The Freedom Revolver is likely based on the Colt Peacemaker revolver due to its long barrel and design. **The name might also be a reference to the Peacemaker as many people called the Peacemaker 'The Gun That Won the West'. Video Category:Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:MX Weapons Category:MX Tagged Equipment Category:Handguns Category:Gold Weapons Category:2 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons